From Old Enemies to True Love
by Soxbabe
Summary: Alternate Ending to Old Enemies. About what would happen if Melani didn't die because of the fight with Tanner, James and Lucas that afternoon. What if life went on and they returned back to school?
1. Hospital

A/N: Ok, so I got enough reviews to write the alternate ending. This will only go on for a few more chapters. This chapter take place after chapter 31 :What's Normal? I hope you all like it. Don't forget to R 'n' R –steph

_Just a reminder, last chapter ended with…_

"_Hello?" he Bradin said _

"_Mr. Westerly?" a manly voice said_

"_Yes, that's me" Bradin said "Who is this?"_

"_This is Dr. Andrews from the Playa Linda Hospital. There's been an accident, you need to come here as soon as possible. Your wife was involved"…

* * *

_

Bradin rushed into the Emergency Room and ran right up to the reception desk "I'm looking for Dr. Andrews. He said something happened to my wife"

The receptionist looked him questioningly "Wife?"

"Yes, my wife. Her name is Melani Westerly. Now can I see either her or this Dr. Andrews please?" he said, frustrated

The girl rolled her eyes then picked up the phone and paged the doctor. Bradin stood there impatiently "Relax Mr. Westerly, I'm pretty sure your wife was in the minor accident that came in a little while ago" She sighed then went back to her work. The wait was killing him, he wanted to know what happened to Mel.

After what seemed like an eternity, a man came over "Mr. Westerly, I'm Dr. Andrews, right this way" he led him down a hallway, much like the one Bradin remembered being in when his parents died. They stopped in front of a room with a closed door "You can't go in right now, the police are talking to them…"

"Them? Police? What the heck happened. Is she alright? What's going on!" Bradin practically yelled

"Mr. Westerly, I was going to tell you. There are 4 of them, they were apparently fighting over a gun one of them had when it went off. Mel ended up getting scraped by the bullet, so we put a air cast on her foot, but she should be back to normal in a few weeks. They're not cooperating with the police, saying that they don't know what happened or that it was a personal issue they apparently solved."

Bradin sighed and ran his hands through his hair "So she's ok?"

"She's fine. She'll be on crutches for a few weeks, but nothing major."

He nodded "Thanks. When can I go in?"

"Soon I think. If we're quiet I'm sure we can hear what's going on though"

Bradin laughed, but then shut up to hear what was happening…

"I'm going to ask one more time. Who did the shooting?" the officer said

Melani rolled her eyes "Not to be rude, but for the 10th time, we don't know. It was an accident!" She, Lucas, Tanner and James were all sitting in one of the examination rooms, being interrogated

The man grunted "Well, one of you had to have done it. All I want is a name. Pull a name out of a hat for all I care" he said aggravated

"We shouldn't even be talking to you" James said "We have rights you know."

The officer sighed "This is a serious matter. Ms. Westerly was shot"

"I think we know that" Tanner said "We were there. We don't know who pulled the trigger. I'm sorry we can't help you"

"This is insane. Miss Westerly, you were shot, don't you want whoever did it to pay?"

Melani let out an angry noise "First of all, it's _MRS _Westerly. Secondly, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT."

The officer grunted "This is pointless. Are you going to press charges once you figure out who did it?"

"No, I'm fine, and I really don't care. There's nothing for me to gain by pressing charges against one of my friends."

"Fine" the officer said and walked toward the door. "You all have my card if you decided to talk." He opened the door "You can go in now"

Bradin sprinted past him and wrapped Melani in his arms "Angel, are you alright?"

She smiled, "I'm fine baby. Just a sting. They said I can cheer in like 3 or so weeks. Nothing big, just hurts to stand on it"

He hugged her tighter "Do anything like that to me again and _I_ might kill you. I thought I'd lost you"

"You can't loose me, I won't let it happen" she kissed him on the cheek, both totally oblivious to the other 3 people in the room. They heard a grunt behind them. Mel laughed, "Sorry"

Bradin laughed, then, for the first time, his eyes met James'. He quickly looked away "You ready Angel. I think my Aunt is making dinner tonight"

She nodded "We'll see you guys in school tomorrow" she said, grabbing her crutches, but Bradin took them out of her hands "Honey, I kinda need those to walk"

He smiled "You're not walking anywhere. I don't want you to get hurt more." And with that he picked her up, and cradled her in his arms while he made a reach for the crutches.

"Stop, I can carry those" She took them out of his hand and held them. She swore she heard James make a gagging noise as the two left the room


	2. Back To School

Although news of the shooting spread through wildfire, the topic on everyone's mind when they returned from Christmas break was Melani's sudden break up with James and her even more sudden engagement/wedding to Bradin. To those who didn't know about her and James, it came as a shock; to those who did but weren't around to go to the wedding, it was an unbelievable relief.

Melani and Bradin drove into the parking lot in her car. "Woo-hoo, another term to begin" he said sarcastically "This is going to be awesome"

Melani laughed "Doesn't phase me Baby, I like school, remember" She opened the passenger door and grabbed her crutches out of the back of her convertible and steadied herself "I have to go to the office and have them change my records. Do you think you can survive without me until 3rd period physics?" she said smiling

He got out too and smiled "I guess if I have to I will." He laughed "What record do you need to change though?" he asked

"It's not really my records they need to change, its my name. I'm not longer Melani Lawrence, I'm Melani Westerly, and I want to make sure that's the name they have" she said smiling

He laughed "Oh Angel, what am I going to do with you?" he said, rolling his eyes "Though, I do want everyone to know you're mine" he kissed her on the cheek. "Now go, it's going to take you twice as long to get there" he said motioning to the crutches

She glared at him "You're funny, you know that, you're just _hilarious_"

He smirked "I know. And I said I would carry you, but you just wouldn't go for that" he said, sarcastically "But I would, give me an excuse to be late to class"

She laughed "No, I'm good" she kissed him quickly, "I'll see you in 3rd period, we have study together, right?" he nodded "Awesome, see you then baby"

Mel limped her way to the office, stopping almost every 2 feet to explain her marriage or for someone to admire her ring. After she got through all the office drama she hobbled her way to her locker for her books. There she was bombarded by her entire upperclassmen of the cheerleading squad

"What the hell? We want all the details on EVERYTHING!" Jenn said, glaring at her co-captain

Mel laughed "Um, well, I broke up with James. Then I got married. James didn't like it, so we got into a fight and the gun went off and hit me in the foot. It's fine, I just can't cheer for like 3 weeks max"

Jenn stared at her friend "Wow, talk about the readers digest version! So, what made the sudden change of heart? I thought you loved James, and he sure as hell loved you. Not that I don't think Bradin's loved you since he got here, but…"she said trying to draw out a decent response

Mel laughed again "James just wasn't the right guy for me. Or really, for anyone who doesn't like getting hit. So Bradin made me feel better, and I love him for it. And now that I'm out of James' grasp, I can finally be genuinely happy. The only cost was the stupid cast, and seeing James broken hearted"

The girls all laughed "Can we help you go to class?" one asked

Mel rolled her eyes "Y'all just want an excuse to be late to class" they all laughed "But sure" They all talked all the way to class, then broke apart, just as the bell rang

"Nice of you to join us Miss Anderson, Miss Norton and Miss Lawrence" their teacher said as the three girls walked into class

"We were helping poor crippled Melani" Lizzie said defensively "Come one Mr. Leary, she's in pain _and_ her name isn't Miss Lawrence anymore, its _Mrs._ Westerly"

Mr. Leary laughed "Nice line Elizabeth. Now what is this about being a _Mrs._ Melani?"

Melani looked at him smiling as she reached her seat "I got married over the break" she said, as if it were totally normal for juniors to go off for Christmas break, then come back married

He gave her a confused look, then noticed the rings on her hand and knew she was serious "Westerly huh? As in Bradin?" he said to her.

"Absolutely." She said smiling

Mr. Leary sighed "I'll just have to talk to him when I have him 5th period today now won't I?" Mel laughed "But enough on that topic, let's get back to Algebra. Please open your books to page 255 and do the review problems, just to make sure you still know what you're doing"

Bradin and Mel met in the quad for their study "Hey Angel, how was your day?"

Mel smiled and hugged him "Um, interesting to say the least. This rock" she motioned to her ring "and my new last name have cause quite a riot in all of my classes. By the way, Mr. Leary is going to bug you when you have him"

Bradin laughed "I'd expect nothing less from him. So, do you want to go relax on the beach for a while? I don't like this no seeing my wife thing"

She nodded and laughed "And I don't like not seeing my husband. Good thing we have physics and English lit together. Having 3 out of 7 classes together isn't that bad"

"4 if you count lunch" he said smiling. The two sat on the sand, finger intertwined "I love you Angel, I really do"

She smiled "I love you too baby" she replied, cuddling into his chest "I would say lets skip next period, but I have AP bio, so I don't think that's a good idea."

He laughed "And I have French, I'm already getting a bad grade in that class"

Mel laughed "Ok, so I'll see you 6th and 7th period, and lunch before physics?"

"Yeah." He hugged her then helped her up just as the end of class bell rang "I love you Angel" he said as they parted ways

"Love you too Baby" she said as she hobbled down the hall.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly since they were in classes together, and only their English Lit Class had James in it. He had been avoiding her all day, which was just fine with her. Finally the last period bell rang "I have to go see my coach, then I have practice. DO you think you can make it home alone?" Bradin asked, knowing her cast was on her left foot so she could still drive

"I'll be fine, relax. I'll see you at home." She hugged him as he walked out of the room and sprinted down the hall toward the athletic offices

Mel sighed as she walked, or crutched out of the room. Before she had a chance to turn around, she heard a voice "Can I talk to you Mel? It'll only take a second, I promise"

She turned around and saw a very different James then she was used to. He seemed depressed and unhappy, not like him at all "Sure" she said, motioning to the abandoned classroom

He pulled a chair out and sat on it as she sat on one of the desks. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, sorry for what happened at Lucas' house, for being a horrible boyfriend, for hurting you all these years, for everything. I truly am sorry, I never knew how much pain I caused you"

She smiled "I understand, I never really let you know how much pain I was in all the time. It was hard playing a part all the time. I accept your apology and I hope you have much better luck with another person. I really do"

He smiled back at her "But this doen'st mean I like him" he said, causing her to laugh "If he hurts you in any way I'll kill him"

She smiled "Thanks J. That means a lot to me" she leaned down and hugged him, smelling a familiar scent she used to loathe. She got up and grabbed her crutches from the ground "If you need anything, just tell me ok? I want us to be ok, I really do. I know what I did hurt you, and I wish I could take the pain back, but I can't. I just want us to be cool"

"We already are" he said hugging her back

She smiled as she left the room, _Maybe he's going to get better. I really hope he does. _She thought. _I really do_


	3. A Helping Hand

Mel was sitting on the beach outside the Beach House doing her homework, waiting for Bradin to get home. The slight wind blew the paper in her notebooks so the pages kept flipping on her. "This is impossible!" she whined as she began to clean up the stuff. As if as punishment, her Latin homework began to fly down the beach. "Damn it!" she yelled, getting up and hobbling, trying to catch it. A girl walking her way saw her and grabbed the paper and handed it to her "Thanks, it would have taken me all afternoon to catch that" she said thankfully

"No problem" the girl said "I'm Laura" she held out her hand

"Melani, but everyone calls me Mel" Mel responded "You're new, right?"

Laura nodded "I'm visiting for a while. Is it that obvious?"

Mel laughed "No, it's just I know just about everyone in this town, and I didn't know you. Process of elimination"

They both laughed "Good to know."

Mel threw the rest of her books in her bag "Do ya want to come over, I mean, by husband won't be home for a while, and it gets kinda quiet"

"Husband?" Laura said shocked "How old are you?"

Mel laughed, now used to that reaction "I'm only sixteen, he's seventeen"

Laura's jaw almost hit the floor "Do I want to know, or is that the norm in California?"

Mel smiled "It's not the norm, trust me. It's a really long, complicated story."

Laura laughed "Ok. As long as I'm not expected to get married, I'm good"

Mel laughed "Nope, I'm just weird. Come on" she led Laura house to her house. She and Bradin were staying there since yet again, her parents were away on business. She led Laura into the kitchen "You're not like some psycho murderer are you?" she said, handing her a Pepsi

Laura laughed "No, I'm not, promise. What's the deal with the cast? Sport related injury?"

Mel looked at the foot in the cast "No, I wish though. I'm a cheerleader, but that didn't do it. I got in a fight with my ex and we were fighting and his gun went off and cut my foot. It like scraped the skin, I needed 25 stitches, so they won't let me walk on it"

"Wow" was all she could manage to say "I don't think I like it here. People get into fights with guns, they get married at 16! Man, its so safer back home, the worst thing that happens is the occasional storm"

Mel laughed "No, none of this happens to normal people, just to me. I decided I was a total ass in a past life, and I'm paying for it now. No one goes through half the shit I do"

Laura laughed as Mel led her into the living room "Man, talk about tough life. Anything else? Parents in prison for murder, crazy stalker following you everywhere?" she replied

"Not that I know of, but there's always the possibility" she said smiling "No, I'm on the right track. Went from crazy abusive boyfriend to amazingly awesome husband. Somehow the gods gave me a break."

"Did I hear my gorgeous wife describing me?" Bradin asked as he walked in the door. His eyes popped and his jaw dropped as he saw Laura, as did hers "Laur?" he asked

* * *

_Hehe, wicked short i know, but it has a purpose. Those who remember way back in the real story who Laura was, you know what direction im goin in. Lets just say, DRAMA is ahead! Dont 4get to R 'n' R -Steph_


	4. Laura

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from summerland, characters, places...you knwo the drill

* * *

**

Melani looked at Bradin, then it dawned on her "Laura? Oh my God, Laura Owens?" she said

Laura was still in shock from the whole situation and didn't speak. "You got married?" she managed to spit out

Bradin walked over to her and gave her a hug "Yeah Laur, I fell in love and got married. I'm not exactly the same guy I used to be, some things have changed since I left Kansas"

"Some things?" she said, her eyes still wide open "That's not some, that's a lot Bradin. How could you do this to me? I came here to see you, to be with you, and you got married?"

Bradin pulled away from her "Whoa Laur, slow down. Yes, I did get married, because I fell in love, the real kind. And why did you come here?"

She looked at them "To be with you, but apparently that died." She turned to Mel "Keep him happy. He means the world to a lot of people in Kansas."

"I will" she said smiling "He means the world to me too"

Laura sized them both up, then walked out the door, shaking her head.

"Wow" was all Bradin could said as he sat down "What a day, huh angel?"

"Yeah" she said quietly, but she couldn't get over the feeling that Laura wouldn't just let the love of her life go.

* * *

James walked out of the Smoothie Shack on the pier when he heard his name being called. He spun around and saw a girl he seemed to vaguely recognize, but couldn't remember from where or why. Then it hit him "You came, I didn't think you would" he said

The girl looked at him "I said I would." She said "I'm Laura, it's nice to finally meet you" she said, holding out her hand

"James" he said taking it "Have you seen them yet?"

She made a gagging noise, "They're intoxicating" she said. "Its gross. Bradin and I were in love, and he acted like all we had was a summer fling. We lost it to each other, and now he's married. Not going to last. He belongs back in Kansas with me and his friends. And I'm going to make him realize it, and then take him back with me"

James smirked "And then I'll get Mel all to myself, the way she's supposed to be." They both smiled

* * *

Melani rolled her eyes as she started making dinner "Do you have a bad feeling about this?" she asked "Or is just me being paranoid"

Bradin looked at her and smiled "You being paranoid babe. I don't want Laura. I want you. I married you. Its going to be fine. I promise. I wont let anything happen to us." He got up and kissed her. "Don't worry about it"

Mel looked at him and smiled, then kissed him too. No matter what though, she couldn't get that idea out of her head. Troubled waters were ahead

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. Im soooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating lately. Being a Jr in high school takes up most of my time and im writing for an RPG, so I really don't have much time. Mayb its that the show's not on anymore, so I have no more inspiration, I don't know. BUT I promise I'll finish the story and my other ones. Thanks for reading. I'll try to put a chap up at least once a week. Def on wknds. Thanks for reading. Review if u want me to continue, if I don't get any, I'll assume no ones reading and I'll just end it. 143 Steph 


	5. A Plot

Laura walked down the pier looking at the guys who surrounded her. _Why the hell are all the guys here so damn hot? _She thought to herself, _can we have a mass migration to Kansas?_ She mentally slapped herself. She was losing focus, she needed to figure out a way to get her beloved Bradin away from Melani. She just kept walking until she saw a quaint little surf shop. _Oh there is a God. THANK YOU_ she said to herself as she saw him sitting at the front desk, looking bored "Bradin!" she called, walking in. She smiled sweetly as she leaned against the desk "Small world"

Bradin looked at her and smiled. She was still the same old Laura that he had dated back in Kansas. "Hey Laur" he said smiling his famous smile "Whatcha up to?"

Laura smiled "Trying to find someone in this wonderful seaside community who can help me with a problem I'm having. Will you do?"

Bradin laughed "Anything Laur, what's up?"

Laura looked at him "Its Keylie and Matt. They got into this huge fight, and the whole school is torn about it. The girls want to side with Keylie of course, and the boys want to side with Matt. It's about to be WWIII at Kennedy High!"

Bradin laughed "Oh and I thought I left Kansas behind." He rolled his eyes "What's the fight of the century about?"

Laura shrugged "No one seems to know. But Matt was your best friend Bradin, can't you come down to Kansas for a few days and try to talk him out of breaking up with her. He always listened to you."

Bradin sighed and ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair "Laura, I'm not from Kansas, I'm not Kansas anymore. Look at me. You really think everyone's going to be ok with this. It'll be like I never left. You're smarter than that."

Laura pouted "But Brae baby, you promised the night we lost our virginity to each other that you would always be there if I need you. I need you now. You promised me"

Bradin sighed. He hated going back on his promises, especially big ones. He closed his eyes and covered his face "This weekends the long weekend, right?" he asked finally. Laura smiled and nodded "Fine, I'll go run to my house, tell Mel I have to go back to Kansas and meet you at the airport."

Laura smiled "Thank you so much Bradin. You don't know how much this means to me. The flight leaves in an hour and a half, so we have to get there ASAP." She hugged him "This is awesome, going back to Kansas… You can stay with me for the 2 nights, in Robbie's room"

Bradin nodded "Thanks. I always keep my promises Laur, you should know that by now" he smiled, ran to tell Jay and then sprinted out of the shop to the house.

* * *

Melani walked along the beach, her feet splashing in the water. She always did this at this time; it was her new way of venting. Just letting her cares wash away. Since it was right in front of the house, she didn't have anything on her. She was totally lost in her thoughts when she walked right into someone. "Oh my God I'm so sorry" she said, getting up

"You always were a dreamer Mel" James said helping her up "Just not usually this spacey"

Mel smiled "Insulting much" she mocked playfully, wiping the sand off her shorts "No, I was just thinking about surfing and how I cant do it because of my stupid foot and how much that pisses me off. Nothing too news worthy"

James laughed "Oh Melani what am I going to do with you" he said, shaking his head "How about we go grab something to eat down at the landing. We haven't gone out just as friends yet."

Mel nodded "That sounds really nice, just let me go grab my stuff inside and write Bradin a note in case he comes home early." she took his hand and pulled him all the way up to her house. She walked in the back door and up to her room and grabbed her purse, then came back down and handed it to him "Hold this while I go find something to write the note on"

"Bitchy much?" he asked playfully. As soon as she left the room, he pulled her cell phone out of her purse and placed it on one of the chairs. The plan wouldn't work if she had her phone they had reasoned. Mel rushed back in and scribbled a note to Bradin

Gone to grab something to eat. Dunno when I'll be home. See you when you're shift is done

XOXO Mel

She took her purse from his hands and smiled "So where are we going?" she asked as they headed out the back door.

* * *

Bradin arrived home and saw the note. He called her cell phone to tell her he was leaving, but heard it ring from the island chair. He rolled his eyes at how spacey she could get. He left a note on the bottom of hers

Hey Angel,

Apparently WWIII is going to happen back in Kansas, so I'm gunna head over there for the long weekend. You silly girl, you left your cell phone here, so I couldn't call you. I'll call you as soon as I touch down. I love you Mel.

Bradin.

He looked at the note, then hurried to pack a bag and head to the airport to meet Laura and go back and face the life he left behind.


End file.
